On A Rainy Day
by TheNameIsJo
Summary: Yuki has hidden feelings for Tohru that he can't keep a secret any more. And on one rainy day he tries to gather up the courage to tell her. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

My first Fruits Basket story! Hooray!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket/Furuba, it's the property of Natsuki Takaya-Sensei.

Please leave a review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh."

Slowly, she extended her hand out from under the awning. Feeling the tiny warm droplets gently splash upon her skin. Rolling off into larger puddles that scattered across the ground. Alas another rainy June day.

_Oh I wish it was sunny that way Kyo would feel better…He gets so sick on days like this. _

The schoolgirl imagined her sickly friend laying awake in bed, his constant tossing and turning from lack of sleep. His irritated growling going on and on just as it had when she had left home only an hour ago. The poor boy was probably so drowsy he hadn't even heard the two leave.

"I'm sorry it took so long Ms. Honda. The woman in front of me had some kind of complaint." The boy showed her the plastic bag from the store, it's contents? A massive amount of fresh vegetables for soup.

"Oh it's fine! Don't worry. I mean I hated to ask you to go back in the store and all but thank you for doing so." She smiled warmly.

He nodded as he clicked the small black button on his umbrella. It's top extending out as the covering was revealed.

"Shall we head back, Ms. Honda?"

"Oh yes but…I well I forgot to bring my umbrella. I didn't think it was going to rain."

He smiled slightly, "The forecast said today had a chance of rain but it's alright. You can borrow mine if you'd like."

He held up the dark handle for her to grab. An innocent expression still on his face and an almost urging look in his eyes. Perhaps he didn't want her to take the device? Or was it something else?

"Oh no, no, no! I couldn't! Kyo's already at home and isn't feeling well! If you were to get sick I wouldn't forgive myself!" She panicked.

"Ms. Honda I would rather see you get home dry. I'll be just fine, honestly."

She hesitated, "But Yuki you have sensitive…"

He cleared his throat, "I'm fine. Hatori gave me a checkup recently and I've never been better. Please just take it."

Tohru remained reluctant to the offering. Her caring nature was a disadvantage to herself though she didn't mind. But she couldn't help but worry about Yuki considering his condition. And it seemed like he was just making excuses to get her to take his umbrella.

"Yuki I don't want you to get sick," she grasped the handle, gently brushing her fingers against his, "and you don't want me to get wet so how's about we share it?"

A shiver was sent up his spine as her suggestion was made. He even gasped slightly when realizing she may have felt his tremble on the handle. If she had she would have said something right? Even if it was her usual panics it would be a response.

His face shaded red as he let his grip on the handle cease. His fingers then nervously slicking through his messy hair. His eyes avoiding any contact with the girl and his heart racing for some reason…A reason he knew deep down but wouldn't admit.

"Yuki?"

"No Ms. Honda. I'd rather you just walk with it. I'll be fine and change into some dry clothes the minute we get back, alright?" He smiled as the blush faded.

"Oh but…!" She trailed off when seeing how strange he was acting. Had something she said made him upset? Sure Yuki would deny that she had ever truly hurt him but had she? Those were some deep questions she had often asked herself and then another question would arise…Why was she so concerned about harming him, more so then hurting the others?

"Okay I'll get you some fresh clothes the second we get home!" She insisted.

"Thank you Ms. Honda."

The two stepped out from under the awning as the rain quickly fell upon the gray shaggy hair that graced the rat. His clothes growing darker as the water invaded them but it was something that didn't bother him. Nothing bothered him at this point except…her. Not a bad kind of bother but in a confusing way. He cared a lot for Tohru and her suggestion was something he had always wanted to hear. But he wanted her to say it in the intention that showed love. That them sharing the symbol would represent something more then worrying about becoming ill.

"Oh Yuki if we hurry you won't get soaked!" She gently grabbed his hand as her jogging kept up.

Again the shaded color filled his face as he to began jogging with her. Hurrying to return home where he knew a decision had to be made.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short chapter, right? Well the next should be a tad longer. Oh and for those of you who are thinking 'why is sharing a stupid umbrella such a big deal?' I'll tell you why…

In Japanese culture, sharing an umbrella is a symbol of affection. Like the two under it are a romantic couple so that's why it means so much.

Please review.


	2. A Sick Cat And A Confused Rat

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He listened deeply to the soft hums filling the kitchen. The warm melodies flowing along with the delicious smells that crawled into the living room. Moving in sync to create the perfect relaxation feeling. A feeling that really made home not seem so bad and kept the intense sensation that the smells and sounds would go on forever. Forever in an instant maybe.

"Aw! She'll make the perfect wife one day." Shigure enjoyed hearing his own voice a little to much. This was typical for him to indirectly advance moves on the girl and sometimes going as far to call her **his **"little housewife".

"Don't talk about her that way! Shouldn't you be working or something?" The cat slumped his arms against the table as he struggled to stay alert to the pervert's movements.

The dog laughed, "Oh sweet Kyo. I took the day off to spend some loving time with you, Yuki and our wonderful maid."

Kyo twitched at the dog and his idiotic way of talking. He didn't really take time off for them…No he was once again trying to make his editor kill herself. Him and his twisted ways of toying with that poor woman! And using the "kids" as an excuse!

"First you start planning on how she's going to be a 'wife' and now you're calling her a damn maid! Give it a rest!" He slammed his fist against the table as he drowsily fell over and onto the floor. Moaning and rubbing his head as if he was about to die.

"That's what you get for disrespecting your elders." He giggled.

"Dis…Disresp…I'll tell you who's dis…Oh my head." He trailed off as the pain overcame his mind. Why did **he **have to be the cat? All his life he was shunned, left out, and unwanted. And through it all the thing he hated most was being weak. That's why these wet days made him irritable, groggy, annoyed and in pain. He felt weak because of a dumb animal that hated water and it made him subconsciously aware of all the unfortunate things that went along with being the cat.

"Is everything okay? I heard something." Tohru popped her head out of the kitchen to look at Shigure.

"Oh Kyo just fell over. You know how he gets on days like this." He smiled.

She gasped as she ran to his side, her motherly-like nature setting in once more. Maybe that's why she was so liked by the others…by all members of the zodiac. She cared for them and only wanted to see them happy.

Especially the dieing cat on the floor…

"Kyo are you alright? Kyo?!" She gently shook him from his foggy state.

"Wha…? I'm fine! Why do you always have to worry? I can take care of…" He attempted to sit up but quickly plopped back on the ground.

"Ah! Kyo!" She waved her arms around in panic.

"Relax Tohru. He'll come to eventually." Shigure smiled at her worried cuteness.

"Oh…Okay. But I don't want to leave him on the floor…Could you…Um I hate to ask but maybe you could carry him upstairs…?"

_**'POOF!'**_

Where the once unconscious Kyo lay there was now a peacefully sleeping kitty.

"I didn't even hug him." The schoolgirl eyed him curiously.

"Yes well you remember Tohru that there are **two **ways for us to transform. Either by being hugged or taking on a lot of stress. And he was stressed from being sick all day." Shigure pointed at the resting cat.

"Oh right! Well then I'll carry him to his room…I'll be right back to finish dinner." She carefully picked the feline up and gathered his clothes. Trotting gently up the flight of stairs and to Kyo's awaiting room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah the soup's done!"

Tohru smiled as she set the fresh pot down on the table. Shigure instantly holding up his bowl for her to fill. Acting as if he couldn't go it himself.

She simply nodded and dripped a ladle full into the bowl. The dog thanking her as he began to sip it.

"Oh…" she whispered when seeing the rat only staring at his empty bowl, "Yuki? Did you want me to fill yours too?"

He looked up at her, "Oh no Ms. Honda but I will have some."

They exchanged the piping pot as the rat drizzled his bowl full. He didn't seem to be really even interested in eating or doing anything for that matter.

_He's been acting so strange since we got back…Huh! Oh!_

"Yuki! You didn't change your clothes!" She noticed the still damp clothing he wore. And his hair slightly darker from the massive rain.

"I-I didn't?" He looked down at himself as the look of interest filled his eyes. His mind easily recalling what he had been doing up in his room. Just staring blankly at the nicely laid out clothes his friend had brought up for him. He remembered grazing his fingers along his shirt but never picking it up. And…what had happened? He had just slumped on the bed and remained lost in thought. Lost until he heard someone creeping up the stairs and heading into Kyo's room.

"I brought you fresh clothes, right? I could have sworn I did! If I didn't I am so sorry! I'll go get some and get you dried!"

"Ms. Honda." He burst out to calm her. Their eyes finally meeting.

"You brought them for me…I must have forgotten to put them on. I'm sorry I know you're worried about my health."

"You forgot to take off dripping wet clothing?" Shigure said in between slurps of soup.

A light pink shaded his cheeks, "I wasn't really thinking clearly, okay?"

"Um well after dinner I'll put your pajamas in the dryer so they'll be warm for you to put on. I would hate for you to catch a cold."

He smiled, "Really it's okay…"

Slowly he stirred his still warm soup as his eyes finally left the pretty girl's. His mind couldn't concentrate on anything but **that**. He didn't even want to think of anything except that certain question. And the many other questions that it led to. Different outcomes and possibilities to have…one being the answer hidden deep within. Lately that's all he wondered and more importantly decided that today would be **the **day that he got that secret answer.

"There are no leeks in the soup?" He finally spoke up.

"No I wanted to make Kyo's favorite and he doesn't care for leeks. If I would have known he was going to bed early I would have added them."

He stopped his stirring as his appetite faded out. His hatred trying to break the constant thought he kept and wanted to keep. Did that…that thing have to ruin everything about his life? Even his thoughts?

_She made it for him…He wasn't feeling well so she made his favorite. That's all, right? If I was sick she'd make something special too. It's what she does. _

"Hmm? Tohru where are you going?" The dog asked as she stood up, her direction pointed towards the laundry room.

"Oh putting Yuki's clothing in the dryer gave me an idea. I should throw some blankets in there to warm them for Kyo…He does get the chills when he's like this."

"Ah carry on then." He laughed as he poured himself yet another serving of soup.

She gave a quick nod before running off to do her deed. Leaving the duo alone with only their thoughts.

"She sure does baby him, huh?" He sipped the gruel.

The rat remained silent as he looked at the distorted picture of himself in the soup. Feeling and thinking almost immature thoughts…Or were they just 'normal' problems people his age faced? He hadn't really ever had a normal issue to deal with, all his worries had made him an adult very early in life. And now the simplest and harshest lesson was a challenge.

"I'm going to bed." He stood and quickly walked out of the room.

"Good night to you too." The opposite man joked before taking another sip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope I haven't been in here to long. That's rude to Shigure and Yuki…Oh and what if Kyo woke up already and he's hungry! I have to make him some fresh soup._

She listened to the light buzzing of the dryer, it rattled on and on as the blankets tumbled. Making them warm and fluffy for the tired cat upstairs. He would appreciate it if he was awake maybe he wouldn't say it aloud but he **would **like it.

_'Click!'_

The tiny door opened as she reached in, gathering the toasty blankets in a bundle. Shutting the door with her foot as she pranced out and back to see if the others were still lounging in the kitchen.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting to lo…."

She stopped when seeing the lights off. Shigure and Yuki no where in sight…An empty bowl graced where the dog had been sitting. And a still full one where the rat had been.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A longer chapter! I said I'd make it longer, did I? Yeah I did!

This was honestly only supposed to be a two chapter story but I decided to make it a little longer.

Please review!


	3. Rainy Nights

Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing!

Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Drip.'_

_'Drip.'_

Drizzles of rain fell from the awning as heavier showers continued just off the porch. Splashing and creating small ripples in the gathering puddles around the lawn. Even some were reaching high enough to spit on the door and to hit the feet on the person that silently watched.

His eyes fixated on the falling water as he pulled his legs further away from the spurts. Not wanting to further dampen his new pair of clothes. For they had already been drenched once as he had escaped from his window and out into the shower. He now hoped they'd dry under the comfort of his home's awning.

_'Squirt.'_

After skipping off a puddle, a single spatter hit his cheek.

It wasn't a harsh spit but it was enough to clear him from his cloudy faze. His eyes blinked once before returning to their deeper form and he became aware of his surroundings once more.

He roughly wiped the drop from his face, with that gesture he realized that maybe his anger hadn't ceased. Maybe his childish sulking wasn't ready to subside.

As he ignored the wet spot that now graced his hand he began to watch the rainfall. He had been watching it for most of the night but not really seeing it. No just thinking deeply as it went on around him, his eyes had been watching but not comprehending. Now he felt like he could watch it and truly see it.

Because he slowly began to realize that the rain almost represented what he was going through. It was unknowingly showing him…the answer to his problem?

His brow narrowed as he watched closely as his thoughts began to piece together the confusing puzzle.

_I've always watched the rain. Watched it, wondered when the next shower would come, and sometimes I don't even see it while I look. But I enjoy it…because it's the one thing that…that he will never like. He'll never like the rain, the water or even feel well when it's near. It's the one thing he can't take from me. I like it because I know he doesn't…But does he like her? Yes he does. He feels for her the way I do, doesn't he? And I won't hate her just because he likes her. And I don't like her just because he does! _

"…But which one of us, does she having feelings for?"

"Well if you sit there sulking, you'll never know."

The rat jumped up when hearing the familiar perverted voice behind him. That damn dog had snuck up and opened the door, didn't he?

"What are you talking about? What are you even doing up?" He blushed furiously.

He leaned against the doorway, "I woke up and thought I'd grab a late night snack…I just happened to feel like someone was outside so I took a peek and ah it was you! And well I should be asking what **you **are talking about out here?"

_That liar he could just smell me with that dog nose of his. _

"I-I'm not talking about anything…Go back to bed."

"I shall…in a minute but may I ask what you're doing up so late?" He smirked.

"I couldn't sleep." He lowered his head as he slumped to the ground.

"Ah so you would rather hop out your window and come sit on the porch than just go through the front door?"

They stared at each other with odd looks. Both knew the reason he had decided to take the longer route. He wanted to get outside without….without being seen by someone.

The dog shrugged as he joined the rat, sitting beside him as he began fanning himself. Watching the rain as the younger boy's eyes too, went back to viewing the shower.

"You know, Yuki? When you care about someone, you want to make them happy. You want to do things and say things to just put a smile on their face. Because when they're happy, you are happy, right?"

The rat nodded slightly, "Yes. Yes I suppose."

The elder man smiled, "And when you grow to love someone then it's natural to want to tell them…at first. But you have to acknowledge that they may not love you the same way. And telling them could hurt your friendship."

Yuki shifted his eyes to watch Shigure. This was really the first time they had talked one on one. And more so had a meaningful conversation.

"But if they loved you back then it would make both of you happy….Sometimes though they will not. And they may find someone else that makes them smile and if that happens, Yuki. Then you'll find that you're still happy because they're smiling."

"Shigure?" He asked.

"Yes?" He looked down at him.

"You've been watching soap operas again haven't you?"

"Ah it does pass the time…and speaking of which I should head back to bed. Good night!" He laughed as he quickly rushed back inside.

"I should have known he couldn't come up with his own advice." He shrugged as he watched the rain a while longer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah Shigure had such good advice huh? To bad it's not his! Anyway I hope you liked the chapter.

Please review.


	4. Between Us

Thanks so much for the reviews.

Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ms. Honda I like being with you._

_Ms. Honda I like spending time with you._

_Tohr…I lo…you. _

His eyes watched the changing shadows along the floor. Lightning outside was causing the objects in the room to cast strange formations along the floorboards. Sharp, dull, and deformed pieces making their mark before descending back into the darkness.

It had been like this forever. No. Not forever but it seemed like many hours had past by since he had sat down. Just sitting in the corner like he had done years ago. Alone in that special dark room just for him…Alone and lost in thoughts that weren't even his own. They belonged to the person that made him feel _afraid_. And in that sense maybe he wasn't lonely with that dark figure looming over him throughout his life. But right now that certain figure could not be thought of. Another, maybe more frightening person was in mind.

_I can't. I can't say it…I can't even think it. I used to be able to freely think of those words. To scream them when I felt lonely…But now while I'm in his presence I can't even bare to. I'm scared to…I'm scared he might find out but I have to ask him if I ever want the answers to come to me. I can't be afraid of someone as low as he is…_

Hesitantly, he stood. Almost on the verge of shaking. Trying desperately to stop the senseless fear! To just say what he must and be done with it! Praying that the fear would subside.

_'Thump.'_

_'Thump.' _

His feet shuffled along the cold floor, making their way to the bed. Going towards the slumbering beast that lay beneath the blankets. His heavy, congested breathing filling the room. It seemed to be at it's highest peak whenever the rain would hit the window. Maybe that cursed spirit could sense the dripping presence nearing itself.

As the cat did this he seemed less fearful. Who would be scared of a snoring idiot? Who?

_I can't be afraid of a lowlife cat! But I am! _

The rat reached out towards his enemy's shoulder. Fighting against his fear but always having instant second thoughts. The struggle of 'can't' and 'am' battling for dominance. He wouldn't let it show that his mind was boggled, his face showed no trace of fear. And yet somehow he felt that the sleeping cat may already know about his weakness.

_'Rustle.'_

_'Rustle.'_

Blankets and sheets shook as gentle hands brushed across them. Firmly grabbing the clump that shielded Kyo's shoulder.

A light shake.

Nothing.

Another shake.

Silence.

The rat narrowed his eyes as his temper began to rise. Why wouldn't this stupid cat wake up? He always had the nerve to annoy everyone while being coherent and now he had the guts to do it while he slept!

Of course Yuki didn't bother to think of how he, himself, was a pain to wake up.

"Get up."

He shook the feline with both hands. Nearly turning him completely over.

"Mhff!"

A muffled moan came from under the covers.

"I said get up."

He pulled the cat's arm from under the blanket, attempting to pull him out.

"Mhff!"

He began pulling his arm away from the tugging rat.

"Get out of there…Stupid Cat." He groaned.

"Don'f caff me stufid! You bastafd raf!"

Another muffled cry came from the half awake Kyo. His anger immediately kicking in when realizing that familiar pull on his arm. He had felt that harsh yank every time a fist fight broke out between the dueling boys. It was usually followed by a strong throw into the wall or outside. This time was different. The rat didn't seem to be using one hundred percent of his strength and his hands seemed weak. Even his feet made a vibration in the floor which erupted towards the bed. Obviously he stance was off as well.

"Get up." He held back the urge to yell.

"No! Go awaf!"

"Just…P…P-please for a minute Stu…K-Kyo."

Both stopped tugging. An instant replay rushing through their minds. Sure enough the hated rat had called his greatest rival by name…and politely!

The pillow shuffled around as the orange haired boy lifted his head. A blanket draping half of his face and yet exposing enough to show that his eyes were huge. The pure shock had stunned him even more than anticipated. Not that he had ever expected such nice words from Yuki or anything!

His arm drooped along the side of the bed for the rat had instantly released it. He couldn't believe his own words. He had just uttered an almost 'nice' thing to the cat. Did….Did he want answers that badly?

Kyo finally blinked from his stare, "W-what the hell do you want? Being so polite, you must want something."

_Damn rat! Throwing me off guard like that! He…He has some nerve! I bet being nice was just a stupid plan to wake me up…_

"Well what is it?! Hurry up!" He rubbed his still throbbing head.

Yuki cleared his throat as he composed himself. Trying to get over what an odd experience they had just shared. And more importantly searching for the words he had rehearsed many times. Looking in his mind's library for the right thing to say, to ask.

"If you just wanted to annoy me then you could have waited 'till morning. Now get out so I can sleep." He pulled the blankets back over himself as he rolled over. His back to the unmoved Yuki.

Silence filled the room as both boys swam in their thoughts. For Kyo is was the pure irritation that his rival gave off. That annoying little quality that made him want to kill the stupid mouse! And yet now there a tiny glimpse that he almost smiled at…Because the dumb rat had been polite. Even if it was a trick he still felt comforted in a very small way.

_The rain should stop soon and then I'll kick his ass for getting me up! Ah! But what if he's off guard? I can't win fairly if he won't fight back! Damn him! _

"You love Ms. Honda, don't you?"

The silence was shattered as Yuki blurted out the unimaginable words. It stunned the weak cat so much that he jerked out of bed and nearly fell off the opposite side.

_'Thump.'_

His feet hit the icy floor as his head began to feel heavy. The sickness hadn't worn off but now he couldn't even care about his health.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me." His hands nervously shook.

"Then why? Why…Why would you ask **me **something so stupid?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Is it stupid to love someone?"

"No but you're stupid for asking me! What makes you think I'd even answer that?!"

He looked to the floor, "So you don't deny loving her?"

"Answer me you bastard! Stop acting like you don't hear what I'm saying!"

"F-Fine! I think you'd answer that because I'm asking you one on one! I just want a simple answer, now can you please just give it to me?" He bared his teeth.

"Hell no! I'm not going to answer something as dumb as that!…G-Get out."

He took a step forward as his eyes finally lifted to look into piercing red ones. They burned to look at. They crept into him without even knowing it. Hatred and curiosity both racing to dominate. If he walked out right now than his fear would consume him. The horrible fear that this monster would take what he loved…who he loved. And if he stayed, if his curiosity was satisfied then maybe he would get an answer he didn't want. Either way, he would loose.

His fist clenched at his side, "**Are you in love with Tohru?**"

The cat flinched at his words. They were sickening to come from his disgusting mouth. His nerve growing more and more as he spoke. Thinking he had the right to bust in and suddenly destroy more of the cat's life. To ask him personal questions that could determine a deadly fate for their friend.

"Before you ask me…You should ask yourself. **Get out.**"

Yuki opened his mouth once more to speak but nothing would flow. He couldn't stand the essence of the beast anymore. His fear and pain wouldn't stop, it would only grow if he continued to stand there. To look into the monster's eyes and try not to act scared. No. It was to much…this time.

He turned and quickly rushed out the door, slamming it shut behind him. His anger at himself rising for being so weak. For loosing a battle to that godforsaken cat!

_'Crunch!'_

His fist landed in the wall, pieces of plaster falling off. His mind wondering if the pain he felt would ever stop. If it would just cease and he could regain his normal thinking. To try and go back to the way things were…To ignore Kyo and act like he wasn't a rival for…her.

"Y-Yuki?"

He froze when hearing a tiny whisper behind him. Not having to look, he knew that standing there…

Was Tohru Honda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bedroom scene made them seem like little kids fighting, huh?

Anyway I hope you liked it.

Please review.


	5. Love Between Friends

Sorry! I had you guys wait a little bit longer for this chapter. 

Please enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Yuki you're so nice! I don't even deserve it!"**_

_**"I like spending time with you…in your base I mean."**_

_**"You'll come with us to see fireworks right? It wouldn't be as much fun without you!"**_

_**"Oh…living with you would be to much trouble. I would distract you and just be in the way!"**_

_**"Do your best Yuki and I'll try my hardest to make you proud."**_

_**"I love living here with Shigure, Kyo and you."**_

Her words…They were always so kind. So gentle and honest. And more so…they were selfless. She always worried about others and her words revealed that she may not care about herself as much as she liked to think. But even if it was a loss to her, it was a gain to everyone who knew her. Many people…many zodiac members had wanted to meet her just so they could feel that essence.

And maybe some had taken it as if it would always be like that. Had abused it by feeling that they always deserved such kindness. Never knowing that in the blink of an eye…

It could all change.

_I-I don't want her to be here. Not right now. Not with me being so…stupid! Don't let her see me like this!_

"Yuki? A-Are you hurt?" She stepped closer as she hesitated to reach out to him.

He slowly moved from his fighting stance, his fist pulling back from the hole in the wall. No doubt that his angered expression hadn't ceased…Did it? It would be better if he could just turn and smile at her. Just laugh and say 'oh stupid cat woke me up' or 'it's nothing Ms. Honda go back to bed'. But he couldn't…

He whispered slow pants to himself before turning to face the worried girl. His eyes shifting before they could focus on her, on her shaking body. Her nervous expression.

"W-Why are you crying? Did the wall hurt your hand?"

"Huh?" He gasped as he wiped his face with his sleeve. He was crying and didn't even know it…His anger must have finally melted him down.

"Yuki?" She sounded distraught.

He shook his head, "Ms. Honda please go back to bed. You shouldn't be up this late."

The rat's heart pounded, feeling like it would burst through his chest. It was more painful than being around the dumb cat! It was a throbbing ache that made his legs feel like collapsing. He was still afraid…Of a girl with such sweet words and a personality that always picked him up. Afraid of a selfless angel that only cared about others.

_I'm so stupid. Selfish. I don't even want to look at her…She doesn't deserve that treatment. She doesn't…_

"I-I'm sorry I'm up. I really am. But….But I heard something in Kyo's room and I was scared he woke up in pain. And when I got here…I-I heard you saying something about…me." She cleared her throat.

The pounding stopped.

Now it felt like his heart would never beat again. The pain wouldn't halt as it spread further even without the thumping in his chest it was overbearing. Her words were painful, the dug into him even when they didn't mean to. She could never know that! She would be to scared to speak.

"Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong? If I did than I'll fix it. I will! I'll make it up to you and more! I'll do extra, extra hard work on the chores! The house will be spotless right down to the cracks in the floor! I'll…."

"Stop Ms. Honda!"

Her feet stepped back. Her own heart now racing as her fear grew. What if she had messed up and they wouldn't forgive her? She wouldn't mind leaving if that would make them happy…But who would take care of them? Who would feed them, wash their clothes, do the housework, or even just be there to help?

Her eyes glistened even as they became glassy with still tears.

"Please Ms. Honda don't apologize. Don't work harder, don't feel bad. You've done nothing wrong…I should be the one who's apologizing to you….I am so sorry Ms. Honda." He gently placed his hand over his chest. His breathing became panting as his heart desperately struggled to keep a normal beat.

"No don't be sorry! You haven't done anything either. Please don't." She stepped forward once more.

"No I have…It could ruin me…or worse, you. I'm stupid…I let you hear and now you'll want to know…" He choked out the words as he slumped to his knees.

_Do I want her to know? Of course **I **do. But what if she doesn't? What if she's thought about it? About finding out if I loved her? If she thought about the day I would tell her…and that she would leave on that day. I can't risk that. I can't loose her because of something so stupid._

_'Creak.'_

He came from his thinking when hearing the floorboards directly in front of him. Their significant squeak whenever being stepped on.

He could see two crouching feet and the schoolgirl's pajama pants. She was so close to him he felt like he could transform without her even touching him. And more so…he could feel a gentle hand running through his hair. It was very entrancing and felt relaxing even as he breathed carefully as to not upset his heart.

"Yuki you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I don't want to know if you're not ready to say what it is."

_She doesn't want to hear it. But if I don't say it…she may be taken by him. I don't want to regret that. But it could ruin everything! _

"It's okay. You can tell when you're ready. Or you don't have to at all."

Slowly, a hand wrapped around her arm. Gently holding it as the rat's eyes met Tohru's. Both looking warmly even though they felt strange.

"Ms. Honda…There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. But I'm not sure how…and if I could say it than I'm scared on how you'd react. But that's the only reason why I just can't."

She smiled, "It's really alright. I mean right now I wouldn't know what to say if you told me…but that's because you're so scared to say it. But if you really want to tell me than I promise to act positive. Even if it hurts my feelings I won't care!"

A gentle laugh escaped her.

He smiled as a tiny giggle came from his mouth. This is what he should feel like every time he's near her. Praising that she can make him show a genuine smile. That she can make him laugh and be happy. And to love that she can't truly frighten him.

Secretly he cursed himself for even feeling afraid. For being so scared of someone he considered to be a goddess. To be his angel. And yet the words he wanted to say…He just couldn't speak them. His heart yearned to pour the hidden feeling to her but still his mind spoke of their sacred bond being destroyed.

"I-I feel that I can tell you if I know one thing first…"

"Anything just ask." She tilted her head curiously.

He nodded slowly, "Ms. Honda do you love the cat?"

"Of course! I love all of you. You've been so nice and good to me when I don't even…"

"No. No. I mean…could you ever give your heart to him?"

She felt her heart slow it's beat as her body became stiff. What was Yuki leading to? Is there something about Kyo that he wanted to share?

"I-I'd rather not say. I mean it could hurt someone's feelings if I played favorites. And I don't want to hurt any of you, ever!"

"Please tell me. Please. I promise I'll keep it between us…" His grip around her became firm.

"Yuki…I…"

He held back the tears as he awaited an answer. His fear of holding her to hard made him feel even worse.

"I've always felt a deeper connection…with you, Yuki."

His eyes flickered open as a few tear droplets flew from his eyelashes. His breathing became gasping as he laughing quietly. His happiness reaching a higher point than thought possible…but there was still the matter of telling her his feelings…

"I'm sorry…Now Kyo and Shigure might feel left out." She sighed.

"I won't tell them Ms. Honda…I-I can't even tell you what I wanted to say."

She sighed again as a light blush filled her face, "It's okay…"

Gently, she pulled her arm from him as she tried to head back to her room. The shock of what she had just said was a little embarrassing. Since she had a deep fear that it would ruin their relationship if he didn't feel the same. And obviously he didn't since he really didn't say anything.

"Huh?" She turned around when having her wrist grabbed.

"May I ask you one more thing?" Yuki pulled her closer.

"Of course…"

"Can I…May I kiss you Tohru?" He blushed.

She blushed as a gentle nod was given.

He gently cupped her face with his free hand as he traced her jaw line with his finger. Almost apprehensive to do anything further considering that he couldn't say what he felt.

"Yuki please." She whispered as her eyes closed.

He blushed, lowering his head down, and finally placing a sweet kiss upon her angelic lips. Her own mouth responding by pressing back against him.

It was only temporarily before the rat pulled back slightly, "I love you."

A bright blush was shared between the couple as they kissed once again.

The schoolgirl thinking of how happy she had made Yuki. And trying to be a bit selfish as she accepted being happy too.

And the rat?

Thinking of how he loved her…

And of how miserable Kyo was on this special rainy day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End!**

I hope you liked it. I had fun writing this story and I might do another but nothing for sure.

Please review.


End file.
